The present invention relates to a picture processing device. Particularly, this invention relates to a picture processing device used for a game device. More particularly, this invention relates to a game device for an air battle game which imitates battle techniques of a plurality of aircraft.
With the progress of computer graphics technology in recent years, picture processing devices, such as game devices and simulation devices, have become widely popular in general. A game device comprises, for example, peripherals such as joysticks (operation sticks), switch buttons a and monitor, and a main game device for conducting data communication with the peripherals or for executing picture processing or sound processing. Since the picture processing of this game device weighs very heavily in enhancing the product value, the technique of animation reproduction has become precise in these days.
In this type of game device, the main game device has a computer device built-in for executing previously stored game programs and is designed to give operation signals, which command the movement of characters, background and objects, etc. expressed in a game, from the peripherals to the computer device. The game device also comprises a display for displaying picture in accordance with game developments as a game program is executed by the computer device, and a sound device for generating sounds in accordance with game developments.
As one field of the game device having such structure, there is a game device which performs a game of air battle between a player""s aircraft and opponents"" aircraft. This air battle game simulates a situation in which a game player controls the joystick (or operation stick) to move the player""s aircraft toward behind the opponent""s aircraft to attack the opponent""s aircraft.
In this type of air battle game, aircraft appear which can move in free directions in a three-dimensional space. Accordingly, aircraft and background are composed of a plurality of polygons in a three-dimensional coordinate space, and picture processing means of the main game device executes picture processing to generate an image, as seen from a predetermined viewpoint, of the aircraft, background, etc. in this coordinate space.
However, when controlling the player""s aircraft in the three-dimensional space, a very high skill is required to control the course and direction of the player""s aircraft at the aimed route, and it is very difficult to adjust the player""s aircraft at the moving direction of the opponent""s aircraft and to make the player""s aircraft positioned behind the opponent""s aircraft. Therefore, an air battle game device is provided which is designed to move the player""s aircraft and the opponent""s aircraft in almost the same direction to make the player""s aircraft easily positioned behind the opponent""s aircraft (for example, as provided in a game device named xe2x80x9cWING WAR (Trademark)xe2x80x9d manufactured by SEGA ENTERPRISES LTD.).
However, with this type of game device, a moving course of the opponent""s aircraft is programmed so as to be associated with or follows a moving course of the player""s aircraft and the moving directions of these aircraft are forced to be controlled in the same direction and, therefore, a viewpoint tends to be fixed. As a result, this makes an image displayed on the screen monotonous, causing a problem that attractiveness and interest given to the player or operator is diminished.
Moreover, there is a problem that a player cannot deal with a picture processing state where the player""s aircraft and the opponent""s aircraft oppose to each other, for example, by passing by each other, because such processing state should pass by instantly with high relative speeds between the aircraft in a game programmed so as to give these aircraft moving speeds in a three-dimensional space in a manner in accordance with the conventional simulation program technique. Such conventional programming technique should hinder from providing a game device which enables easy operation of objects and realizes superior attractiveness and interest.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a picture processing device which will not diminish attractiveness or interest to be given to the player even if the moving directions of a plurality of objects are controlled to be almost the same direction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a picture processing device which enables the player or operator to sufficiently deal with the state in which a plurality of objects oppose to each other by, for example, passing by each other.
A further object of this invention is to provide a game device with a picture processing device which will achieve the above-described objects of this invention.
In order to achieve the first object, this invention is characterized in that it comprises picture processing means for executing picture processing to display an image, as seen from a predetermined viewpoint, of a plurality of objects existing in a three-dimensional coordinate space onto displaying means, that this picture processing means executes picture processing to move the objects in the coordinate space in accordance with operation signals from operating means for operating the objects, and that the picture processing means comprises: moving direction controlling means for moving a plurality of objects in the same direction; and moving direction control releasing means for releasing the moving direction control at a certain point during the picture processing.
Moreover, this invention is characterized in that the moving direction controlling means comprises:
moving direction detecting means for detecting the moving direction of a first object; and
moving direction setting means for setting the moving direction of a second object at the moving direction of a first object on the basis of the detection results.
This invention is characterized in that the picture processing means further comprises moving direction re-controlling means for moving the objects along another course after the moving direction control is released by the moving direction control releasing means.
This invention is characterized in that the moving direction controlling means further comprises moving range regulating means for regulating the range within which the first object can move in the coordinate system on the basis of the operation signals.
This invention is characterized in that the moving direction regulating means regulates the moving range of the first object in an absolute coordinate system and outputs a command to the moving direction setting means to set the moving direction of the second object at the moving direction of the first object in a relative coordinate system.
This invention is characterized in that the moving direction re-controlling means moves the object along a course to fly around a specific object when the picture processing is executed to display the specific object on the displaying means.
In order to realize an image as seen from a viewpoint which moves diversely, this invention is characterized in that it comprises picture processing means for executing picture processing to display an image, as seen from a predetermined viewpoint, of a plurality of objects existing in a three-dimensional coordinate space onto displaying means, that the picture processing means executes picture processing to move the objects in the coordinate space in accordance with operation signals from operating means for operating the objects, and that the picture processing means comprises object movement controlling means for moving a first object along a course to fly around a second object.
This invention is characterized in that the operating means outputs operation signals to move the objects in a predetermined direction in the three-dimensional coordinate system.
In order to achieve the second object, this invention is characterized in that it comprises picture processing means for executing picture processing to display an image, as seen from a predetermined viewpoint, of a plurality of objects existing in a three-dimensional coordinate space onto displaying means, that the picture processing means executes picture processing to move the objects in the coordinate space at a predetermined speed in accordance with operation signals from operating means for operating the objects, and that the picture processing means comprises:
first means for moving a plurality of objects in directions opposite to each other in the space; and
second means for controlling a relative speed of the plurality of objects moving in directions opposite to each other at a value lower than a relative speed of the objects moving in directions not opposite to each other.
This invention is characterized in that the first means executes picture processing to cause the plurality of objects to pass by each other in directions opposite to each other along substantially the same course, and that the second means detects that the processing is in this picture processing mode and comprises speed setting means for moving these objects in the same direction in the coordinate space and for giving a predetermined relative speed to these objects.
This invention is characterized in that the speed setting means sets the relative speed so that a time required for the plurality of objects to pass by each other in the three-dimensional coordinate space corresponds with a predetermined time.
This invention is characterized in that it comprises displaying means and the above-described picture processing device in order to provide a game device comprising the above-described picture processing device.
According to this invention, the moving direction controlling means subjectively executes, for example, the picture processing to move a plurality of objects in the same direction. The moving direction control releasing means gives a command to the moving direction controlling means to release this control at a certain point during the picture processing on the basis of developments, etc. of the picture processing.
Upon receiving this release command, The moving direction controlling means terminates the control to move the plurality of objects in the same direction. Then, the picture processing means can execute picture processing to move the objects apart from this moving direction control. As a result, the limitation over the moving range of a viewpoint to move the plurality of objects in almost the same direction is released and the moving range of the viewpoint is expanded to cover other areas. Accordingly, movements of the viewpoint can be diversified and the image displayed on the screen can be changed to a high grade image with enhanced interest or attractiveness to be given to the operator.
Moreover, according to this invention, the moving direction detecting means detects the moving direction of the first object and outputs the detection results to the moving direction setting means. The moving direction setting means sets the moving direction of the second object at the moving direction of the first object on the basis of the detection results. As a result, it is possible to adjust the moving direction of the second object at the movements of the first object with certainty.
Furthermore, according to this invention, the moving direction re-controlling means moves the object along another course after the moving direction control is released. Therefore, even after the moving direction control is once terminated, it is possible to control the direction of the object as changing the viewpoint position.
According to this invention, the moving range regulating means regulates the range within which the first object can move in the three-dimensional coordinate system on the basis of operation signals. This regulation relaxes the movements of the second object in order to move the second object in the moving direction of the first object, and prevents the second object from moving violently on the displaying means.
This invention specifically provides the above-described regulating means, and this regulating means regulates the moving range of the first object in an absolute coordinate system and outputs to the moving direction setting means a command to set the moving direction of the second object at the moving direction of the first object in a relative coordinate system. Accordingly, it is easy to realize the situation where the movements of the second object to follow the first object are relaxed and the moving direction of the second object corresponds with the moving direction of the first object.
According to this invention, the moving direction re-controlling means proceeds to the processing to move the object along a course to fly around a specific object at the point of picture processing to display the specific object on the displaying means. In the course of the object to fly around the specific object, movements of the viewpoint against the object are diversified as the viewpoint moves around the specific object. Accordingly, it is possible to simplify the operation to move the object at a certain point during the picture processing and to provide a high-grade, diversified and varied image by diversifying the movements of the viewpoint when necessary.
According to this invention, the picture processing means executes the processing to move the first object along a course to fly around the second object. In the course of the first object to fly around the second object, the movements of the viewpoint against the object are further diversified as the viewpoint also moves around the second object. Accordingly, it is possible to provide a varied image with diversified movements of the viewpoint and with superior attractiveness and interest.
According to this invention, the operating means outputs to the picture processing means the operation signals to move the object in a predetermined direction in the three-dimensional coordinate space. Accordingly, it is possible to apply the above-described picture processing device to, for example an air battle game device which moves the objects in a predetermined direction in the three-dimensional space.
According to this invention, the first means executes the processing to move a plurality of objects in directions opposite to each other in the above-mentioned space. The second means detects that this processing is executed and then sets a relative speed of the plurality of objects moving in mutually opposite directions at a value lower than a relative speed of these objects moving not in opposite directions. Accordingly, although the opposing action (mainly, passing by) of the plurality of objects would terminate in a short time if the plurality of objects move in opposite directions at the same speed as the relative speed of the objects moving not in opposite directions, the time required for such opposing action is extended when the lower relative speed is applied as described above. Therefore, the player or operator can sufficiently deal with this situation and give necessary operation inputs to the operating means.
According to this invention, the second means detects that the plurality of objects are in the picture processing state where these objects pass by each other in opposite directions along substantially the same course. The second means then moves these objects in the same direction in the coordinate space on the basis of the detection results, that is, moves one object backward in the coordinate space and gives a predetermined relative speed to these objects in order to lower the relative speed of these objects.
According to this invention, the speed setting means sets the relative speed of the objects so that the time required for the plurality of objects to pass by each other in the three-dimensional coordinate space becomes a predetermined time, thereby making the time required until these objects pass by each other a desirable figure.
This invention simplifies the operation of the objects by comprising the displaying means and the above-described picture processing device and provides a game device with superior attractiveness and interest.
This invention is a storage medium for storing the procedures for having a computer execute the above-described picture processing. This storage medium may include, for example, a floppy disk, magnetic tape, photomagnetic disk, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridge, RAM cartridge with battery back-up, and nonvolatile RAM cartridge. The storage medium stores information (mainly digital data and programs) by some physical means and is capable of having a processing device such as computers and private processors perform a certain function.